borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dahl
Dahl is a multi-conglomerate corporation featured prominently in Borderlands, specifically on planet Pandora. One of Dahl's primary businesses is the manufacture of weapons. It is apparently the largest weapon manufacturer on Pandora. Involvement *Dahl offers free ECHO HUDs to new settlers on Pandora. This is most likely the remains of a promotional deal offered during Pandora's short lived "gold rush" era. They also created the ECHOnet. *Dahl had established mining operations on Pandora. They were mining Eridium, which according to Tannis was 'lucrative'. Dahl used unpaid convict labor for its mining operation and when they left Pandora, they simply set the convicts free. *Dahl also appears to be the manufacturer of the green garbage bins around Pandora, having the stylized Dahl name embossed on the front of them. The Claptrap Repair Kits also are manufactured by Dahl. According to the sign on his garage in T-Bone Junction, Dahl also supports Scooter's Catch-a-Ride system, which is unusual, considering that the station poles are manufactured by Hyperion. *Dahl also manufactures toolboxes found all around Pandora. *Dahl hired Patricia Tannis as a scientific adviser to search for alien technology on Pandora. *Dahl also bought a large portion of Pandora cleverly named the Dahl Headlands. *Dahl built the wind turbines on Pandora according to Shep Sanders. On the mission Braking Wind he mentions in the summary "Dahl seized those (air conditioners) right about the time they built the turbines". *Dahl built Axton's Sabre Turret. *Dahl has their own brand of loot chest. *According to the ECHO recordings in Caustic Caverns, Dahl killed several of their members when they refused to mine the crystals from crystalisks (which at the time were completely docile and harmless), however the beasts became violent shortly afterwards and killed the rest of the team that tried to mine them, resulting in crystalisks becoming extremely violent towards people. *Dahl also manufactures the SDU's in both games. *Dahl built the Dahl 3rd Brigade Memorial Dam that later became the Bloodshot Stronghold. *In The Dust is an area known as Old Dahlwell Oasis, indicating Dahl's presence at some point before it fell into ruin. Products ]] Dahl firearms tend to have elevated recoil reduction. Their weapons are said to be marketed to mercenaries and are generally finished in a green camouflage print (some rarer Dahl guns are seen in desert and urban camouflage print). Dahl weapons are mostly named after animals. The following is a list of their named guns, legendary rarity guns and other products. Weapons: *Repeater Pistol - The Dove *Shotgun - T.K.'s Wave *Sniper Rifle - Nailer *Sniper Rifle - Reaver's Edge *Submachine Gun - Typhoon Weapons: *Combat Rifle - Raven *Repeater Pistol - Hornet *Revolver - Anaconda *Shotgun - Bulldog *Sniper Rifle - Penetrator *Submachine Gun - Wildcat Class Mods: *Berserker - Blast Master, Bombardier *Siren - Firefly, Mercenary, Professional Dahl Loyalty *Soldier - Heavy Gunner, Leader, Marine (The Secret Armory of General Knoxx DLC only). Grenade Mods: *Bouncing Betty - Explosive, Corrosive, Incendiary, Shock Shields: *Corrosive Resistance - Neutralizing, Dilution, Hazmat Weapons: *Shotgun - Jackal (The Secret Armory of General Knoxx DLC only.) Quotes *"Dahl makes guns for professional mercs. They're heavy, accurate, and effective, assuming you're strong enough to hold one!" - Marcus Kincaid *"Dahl's guns absorb a lot of recoil, allowing you to stay accurate throughout the fight!" - Marcus Kincaid In Borderlands 2, all Dahl manufactured guns have burst fire when aiming down sights. Products The following are items made by Dahl. Weapons: *Pistols **Magnum **Anaconda **Repeater **Negotiator **Peacemaker *SMGs **Fox **Falcon **SMG **Jackal **Beetle **Eel **Scorpion *Assault Rifles **Grenadier (assault rifle) - Shoots grenades at the cost of 3 rifle ammo. Is not affected by grenade damage modifiers. **Rifle **Minigun - Fires 3 rounds simultaneously 3 times in a burst, total 9 rounds in a burst. **Carbine - Fires 5 round bursts. **Defender *Sniper Rifles **Scout **Sniper **Strike **Terror Weapons: *Pistol - Dart, Spiker *SMG - Plasma Caster *Assault Rifle - Blaster *Sniper Rifle - Railer Weapons: *Pistol - Dahlminator, Gwen's Head, Teapot *SMG - Lascaux, Sand Hawk *Assault Rifle - Scorpio *Sniper Rifle - Sloth Weapons: *Pistol - Hornet *SMG - Emperor *Assault Rifle - Veruc *Sniper Rifle - Pitchfork Weapons: *Assault Rifle - Seraphim Weapons: *Assault Rifle - Bearcat Class Mods: *Legendary Soldier *War Dog *Engineer *Rifleman *Veteran *Slayer Of Terramorphous (Axton) *Professional *Infiltrator *Ranger *Legendary Engineer Grenade Mods: *Bouncing Bonny *Crossfire Shields: *Whisky Tango Foxtrot Prefixes Weapons Gun Appearance by Quality * Cheap, bulky and corroded metal skins with a desert ranger's camouflage; low quality budget weapons. * Corroded in places, though not as bulky and has a pixel-based default camouflage. They appear well used and paint is evidently more visible than white tier weaponry. * Matte painted in an Arctic blue camouflage, little to no signs of corrosion or weathering. Looks almost brand new, almost identical to modern firearms used in the military. * Pristine appearance, no corrosion nor weathering, has a beautiful autumn camouflage finish. With no environmental damage, this make the gun look like it hasn't even been used once. * Reflective Green metal with Black grips/sights/etc. * Only few Dahl legendary weapons will cover the same respective trend of using camouflage: *The Emperor has an almost over-polished, golden metallic, autumn camouflage; The Dahl logo is on the weapon. *The Veruc appears to have a purple matte paint job. The Dahl logo is displayed on the weapons' magazine in a highly visible light-orange color. *The Pitchfork has a similar appearance to the green tier weapons made by Dahl, though the camouflage is considerably less smooth and not as pixelated; it also features a very unique pattern on both it's sides. *The Hornet has a yellow and black camouflage similar to that of real life Hornets. * Very smooth, polished silver bodies with tribal etchings in a darker gray camouflage. * The Bearcat has a skin that is exactly the same as Purple-tier weaponry. Gallery Concept art Dahl AR.jpg File:Dahl pistol breakdown.jpg File:Dahl pistol sketches.jpg File:Dahl shield.jpg File:Dahl SMG animations.jpg File:Dahl SMG breakdown.jpg File:Dahl SMG sketches.jpg Usage Dahl weapons are designed for landing multiple accurate shots in a small amount of time. It is advised to shoot while aiming down sights with almost all Dahl weapons to fire many bullets, but for fully automatic weapons, only do so at long range. With Rocketeers and Grenadiers, one should fire the weapon like they would with similar armaments made by other manufacturers. Notes *Due to their burst fire when zoomed in, Dahl sniper rifles tend to waste ammo when used on lesser enemies where a single critical hit would be deadly. As the burst fire cannot be turned off this can be a serious strain on the ammo for heavy sniper users. The bursts' strain on ammo can be somewhat remedied by unscoping after the first shot as this will cancel the burst, though it does require some practice. On big enemies with a lot of health the high accuracy of the burst can be very beneficial. *The burst count of a Dahl weapon varies depending on the equipped barrel, except for sniper rifles. For the most part, a Dahl weapon equipped with a Dahl barrel will feature higher burst counts than any other barrel, aside from the (possible) Vladof barrel that makes a Double Tap rifle, which fires in a two shot burst of two bullets each shot and fires two shots at a time when fired from the hip. Or a Vladof rotating barrel that creates a Minigun, which fires normally from the hip, and fires a three shot burst of three bullets each. Assault rifles will fire in five shot bursts compared to the three with other barrels, and pistols in a four shot burst compared to the two-shot with other barrels. *In Borderlands 2, all Dahl assault rifles feature a stock-mounted charging handle, which is pulled back after reloading the weapon. *Dahl weapon sights are all highly realistic; SMGs and pistols have a reflex sight with a yellow reticle, rifles use a holographic sight, and sniper scopes have a smaller, unusable reflex sight mounted atop. *In Borderlands 2, Dahl manufactures many SMGs popular among fans. Such SMGs include: the Lascaux, and the Sand Hawk. *In Borderlands 2, Gaige, can make effective use of many Dahl SMGs, as her Anarchy skill has little to no effect on their accuracy. Traits *Dahl submachine guns and combat rifles feature automatic fire when fired from the hip, and when aiming down sights, will fire in 3-6 shot bursts, depending on the weapon. Dahl weapons also have incredibly low recoil, making it easy to maintain stability during continuous burst shots. Sniper rifles have the same burst fire trait, allowing for multiple critical hits per shot, but are not automatic when fired from the hip. Trivia *In Borderlands 2, a radio ad for Dahl weapons mentions that the company was founded by Stanton Dahl. *In the Borderlands line Marcus says about Dahl ("Dahl makes weapons for professional merc's. They're heavy, accurate and effective, assuming you are strong enough to hold one!") there is a spelling mistake in the subtitles where "you are" is spelled "your". *A missing element of Dahl's private military took control of Elpis and became known as the Lost Legion. See also ru:Даль uk:Даль Category:Manufacturers Category:Dahl